


Surprise

by CaryceJade



Series: LazyTown Family AU [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: It's somebody's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’m going to list ages from youngest to oldest. 
> 
> Flobby–4
> 
> Tobby–5
> 
> Bobby–6
> 
> Stephanie–9
> 
> Ella–10
> 
> Robbie, Sportacus–19
> 
> Ithro–21
> 
> Glanni–22
> 
> Straujárn–43
> 
> Milford–56
> 
> Straujárn and Milford are paternal half-siblings (they share a father, but have different mothers)

Giggling. That was what Glanni heard as he turned the key in the lock. Then a “Shhh, be quiet,” that he recognised as Robbie. 

He opened the door to total darkness, punctuated by giggles. Now, what was going on here? 

Then the lights came on. Then a chorus of “Surprise!!” from the occupants of the room.

“Happy Birthday, Glanni,” Ithro said, embracing his stunned boyfriend. 

Everyone was there. Robbie had Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby sitting on the couch, with Flobby on his lap, Ella and Stephanie were sitting on the stairs, and Sportacus and Straujárn were standing, Straujárn’s hand still on the light switch. 

It took a couple of tries before Glanni was able to say anything. Even then, it was just a “Thank you” that made him turn an interesting shade of red, which made Ithro laugh softly and kiss him on the cheek. 


End file.
